1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bobbin, and more particularly to a bobbin that can secure threads stably.
2. Description of Related Art
Bobbins are used for storage of threads. A thread has a free ends and a secured end attached to the bobbin and wound around the. The bobbin with threads is rotatably mounted on a rack or a sewing machine for sewing or weaving.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional bobbin comprises a body 90, a winder 93, a spool 91 and a ring 92. The body 90 is conical and has a bottom, a top and a taper surface. The taper surface connects the top and the bottom and forms a notch 94 adjacent to the bottom of body 90. The notch 94 of the body 90 forms two guiding edges 95 on the taper surface of the body 90. The winder 93 is formed on and protrudes from the bottom of the body 90. The spool 91 is formed on and protrudes from the top of the body 90. The ring 92 is removably mounted on the winder 93.
The secured end of the thread 96 is wound around an annular gap 97 formed between the ring 92 and the winder 93. The free end of the thread 96 extends from the notch 94 of the body 90 and is wound around the spool 91. The thread 96 is guided from one of the guiding edges 95 of the notch 94.
To hold the free end of the thread 96 when the thread 96 is not in use, the free end of the thread 96 is wound around the taper surface of the body 90, curvedly extends over one of the guiding edges 95 of the notch 94 and is securely held in the gap 97. However, one of the guiding edges 95 of the notch 94 will interfere with and rub on the thread 96 during the winding process of the thread 96. Therefore the thread 96 is broken easily.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a bobbin to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.